MY LOVE
by lee nay
Summary: Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja melawati pipi mulus jaejoong,cepat-cepat di hapusnya air bening itu dari wajahnya,sebelum namja musang berwajah kecil itu menyadarinya. yunho x jaejoong, yunjae ,yaoi, BL.


**Tittle: MY LOVE**

**Cast : YunJae,etc**

**Genre: "mollaa"**

**BY : LIA**

**-yunjae-**

**_ ._**

**_Author pov_**

**_._**

**_._**

Seorang namja cantik menghentak-hentakkan kakinya,bibir merah cherinya mengerucut lucu dan jangan lupakan mata bulat "besarnya" yang berkaca-kaca... namja dengan kulit halus dan seputih susu itu tengah marah oeh...

Dengan tak sabaran di bukanya sepatu ketsnya,dan dalam hitungan detik,sepatu itu sudah **"melayang"** indah dan "pluk"... tepat mengenai kepala namja bermata musang yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang yoeja membelakangi dirinya.

"aawww..." ringis yunho-namja tampan bermata musang tersebut, dipungutnya sepatu jaejoong yang telah **"menyentuh"** dirinya dengan sangat **tidak sopan**. kemudian dihampirinya si pemilik sepatu...

...jaejoong menggigit-ggit bibir bawahnya. ada sedikit rasa takut dirasakannya **sama seperti dulu.**

Sedangkan yunho... namja itu menekuk lututnya ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan jaejoong. diraihnya kaki kiri jaejoong dan di kembalikannya sepatu jaejoong pada **tempat asalnya.**

"jaejoong shi... lain kali hati-hati ne kalo jalan,lihat sepatumu mengenaiku... lain kali bisa saja kau yang jatuh karna ketidak hati-haatianmu"yunho menasehati sembari mengikat tali sepatu jaejoong.

Sementara jaejoong hanya diam membeku.

**Dejavu**

_"mi-mian... yunho sanbae,a-aku ssungguh tak sengaja"_

_"gwachana,lain kali hati-hati ne kalo jalan,jangan berlari-lari seperti itu...lihat sepatumu mengenaiku,lain kali bisa saja kau yang jatuh karna ketidak hati-hatianmu bo..."_

_"m-mwo bo...?"_

_"ne... bojae"_

Setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja melawati pipi mulus jaejoong,cepat-cepat di hapusnya air bening itu dari wajahnya,sebelum namja musang berwajah kecil itu menyadarinya.

"aku sudah memperingatimu jung..."dengan **tidak nyambungnya** jaejoong menjawab "...kenapa kau mendekati ahra"seru jaejoong dengan jari telunjuk berada tepat di dahi yunho yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"hm..."yunho mengerutkan dahinya,karna **tidak mengerti **dengan ucapan jaejoong.

"aish..."jaejoong mendesis "bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya,jangan mendekati ahra karna aku menyukainya"lanjut jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya yang masih tetap **bertengger **di dahi yunho.

Tidak sadarkah kau kim jaejoong,kelakuan kekanak-kanakanmu itu sudah membuat perhatian semua orang mengarah padamu,bahkan dari awal saat dengan **tidak sengaja** sepatumu itu **mengenai** namja tampan yang notabene-nya merupakan anak dari pemilik yayasan tempatmu belajar. saya ulangi saudara-saudara,**yunho-namja tampan yang merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik yayasan-.**membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menahan nafas melihatmu karna sudah berani **mengusik **seorang jung.

"aku juga menyukainya"balas yunho,diraihnya tangan jaejoong dan dilepaskannya dari jidat miliknya yang tidak selebar jidat yoochun.-_-"

**Deg**

Namja cantik itu meremas dadanya dengan tangan kanan yang baru **dipegang **yunho. sakit ... dadanya terasa sangat sakit mendengar jawaban yunho.

"baiklah...kita bersaing"ucap cepat jaejoong,di benturkannya bahunya pada bahu yunho,sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Melewatkan seringaian yang dikeluarkan oleh namja musang tersebut.

"aku akan mendapatkannya bo... aku akan mendapatkan cintaku kembali... pasti" ucap pelan namja berwajah kecil itu penuh dengan keyakinan. kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berlainan arah dari jaejoong,menyisakan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang kini menetap intens yoeja yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan **pertengkaran **yunho dan jaejoong-GO AHRA-.

"Aku tau aku cantik...tapi tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah hanya untuk memperebutkanku" ucap mendramatisirnya,membuat semua orang menatap MUAK kearahnya.

Yoeja yang sangat percaya diri oeh.

.

.

**-yunjae-**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di atap sekolah,ke dua kakinya ditekuk dan di dekap dengan kedua tangannya didepan dada serta di benamkannya wajahnya di sana. menangis oeh...

"jongie..." seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata menghampirinya

"waeyo?" tanya namja dengan name tag 'SHIM CHANGMIN' pada sisi kanan seragam sekolahnya itu.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab,membuat changmin sang 'SEPUPU' semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

Di acaknya rambut halus jaejoong "...ayo ceritakan padaku" lanjut pemuda yang memiliki wajah kekanakan tersebut.

Changmin tersenyum ketika akhirnya jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya,mata bulat besar jaejoong menatap lekat pada manik mata changmin. digosoknya hidungnya yang sudah memerah tersebut dengan tangan kiri sehingga menyebabkan lumeran ingus menyebar pada sisi kiri kemudian di peluknya changmin dan di benemkankannya wajahnya pada dada namja jangkung tersebut.

Sumpah demi kotak bekal yang baru **DICURINYA **dari loker junsu... changmin mengutuk keras orang yang sudah membuat sepupunya itu menangis .

"jongie benci dia... Hught,kenapa jongie harus bertemu lagi dengannya" ucap terisak jaejoong sembari menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada changmin. menyisakan lumeran ingus pada seragam namja jangkung tersebut.

Walaupun tak mengarti,dengan **SABAR** changmin membalas pelukan sepupunya itu sembari membelai rambut namja remaja yang sedang sedih tersebut, mencoba memberi ketenagan.

Ya...changmin memang tidak terlalu tau tentang jaejoong karna sebelumnya ia tinggal di gwangju dan ia baru pindah ke soul setahun yang lalu, saat ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di DOGBANG SENIOR HIGHT SCHOOL, sekolah yang sama denagan jaejoong.

Saat itulah orang tua changmin yang juga kebetulan harus mengurus perusahaan barunya di jepang, menitipkan changmin pada orang tua jaejoong. apalagi changmin yang notabene-nya anak tunggal ... merasa sangat terhibur dengan adanya jaejoong yang selalu bertingkah MENGGEMASKAN,membuatnya selalu ingin melindungi namja remaja yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya tersebut.

"kalau begitu anggap saja ia tak ada...sshh,jongie jangan menangis lagi ne,hyung janji nanti akan membelikan boneka gajah yang besar untuk jongie" bujuk changmin pada jaejoong yang memang usianya lebih muda tiga bulan darinya.

"janji..." jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan jari kelingking di hadapan changmin.

"ya...janji" balas changmin menautkan jari kelingking mereka.

Setelah melepaskan tautannya, Jaejoong meraih bagian bawah baju seragam changmin yang memang tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana dan HUGHT...

Dalam sekali tiupan ,dibersihkannya sisa-sisa ingus yang terasa menyumbat hidung bengirnya tersebut dan di usapkannya wajahnya pada baju bagian belakang changmin yang masih **BELUM TERNODA **agar lebih bersih.

"baiklah... jongie sudah tenang sekarang,jongie ke kelas duluan ne hyung,dhaaa" ucap jaejong setelahnya,membuat changmin SWEET DROP atas tingkah **AJAIB **dongsaengnya tersebut.

Aish...dia harus mencari baju ganti setelah ini,ania?

**-yunjae-**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**


End file.
